


Secret

by Yuirosu



Category: IdentityV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuirosu/pseuds/Yuirosu





	Secret

相传这是一间被诅咒的大宅。  
流言从来找不到起源，总之现在已经人人皆知。  
夜间闯入大宅的年轻男子，离开大宅后总会在之后的某个夜晚返回，就这样连续七夜，然后永远消失。  
呵，无稽之谈。  
第一次听到这个传言时伊索.卡尔如此评论道。  
他是这间大宅的管家，不过说是管家其实也只有他一个人。屋主是一位性格孤僻的老贵族，约瑟夫.德拉索恩斯伯爵，他没有子嗣或亲人，常年独居在此，连外出都鲜有。  
由于传言的缘故，没有人愿意在这里任职，除了卡尔。他本不想担任这种照顾他人的工作，他天生不喜欢和人相处，但是母亲病重急需治疗，父亲的过早去世使得家庭的重担一下子落在他这个独子身上。而德拉索恩斯伯爵开出的报酬确实可观，以致他愿意放下顾虑去他家工作。  
实际上在那工作一段时间后，卡尔并没有发现什么可怕的地方，就是普通的贵族大宅，他只要照顾好这位老贵族的饮食起居就行了。  
这并不是什么难事，这位伯爵的性格意外地随和，与那些整日趾高气昂的贵族截然不同，对佣人也没有什么过分的要求，也不喜欢像其他老人那样整天拉着人说话，这点让卡尔很满意。  
只有一条规矩有些奇怪：日落前必须离开。  
大多贵族都是要求佣人住在宅邸中的，这样佣人可以随时听从吩咐。当然日落前能回去这点很好，让他有了更多的时间照顾母亲，所以卡尔也没有过问缘由。  
今天卡尔和往常一样，夕阳仅剩下一抹余晖的时候准时走出了大宅，但是当他走到家门前的时候才发现，他把钥匙弄丢了。  
一定是落在德拉索恩斯大宅了，今天他只在那待过，他记得今天自己浇花曾把不慎弄湿的衣服脱下过，也许是那时候钥匙掉了出来。  
太阳已经完全落下，今晚乌云密布，没有月光，卡尔跟着平日的记忆走回德拉索恩斯大宅。夜色中的宅邸颇有诡异之感，尤其是透过彩窗映出的零星灯火，也许正因为如此才会有那样的传言。  
虽然已经是夜上，但是没有钥匙他今晚就不得不露宿街头了，他相信伯爵会原谅他偶尔的小过失的。  
钥匙果然在二楼露天花园的花架上，卡尔拿到钥匙正准备离开时，忽然听见走廊对面的房间发出了一些声响。  
那是伯爵的房间。  
本着负责的原则，卡尔打算看看是不是有什么特殊状况。走近房门的时候他终于听清了——那是青年男性的喘息声，痛苦而又夹杂着欢愉。  
这难道就是日落前必须离开的原因？卡尔不敢久留，紧紧捂住嘴以免自己发出声音，快速地逃离了宅邸。  
第二天，卡尔和往常一样前去工作，特意找机会去昨天那个房间看了一眼，没有发现任何的异常。  
昨天的难道是错觉？也不是没有可能，人在恐怖的环境下往往会产生错觉，夜晚大宅的气氛倒也算得上恐怖。  
为了确认这一点，今天日落时卡尔离开后，又在晚上回到了这里。  
他总是有着与自己孤僻的性格不符的好奇心和执着。他并不喜欢这一点，但是又实在无法控制自己不去探寻真相。  
再次在同样的时间来到同样的地点，卡尔第一次觉得这里原来真的如传言一样阴森。  
刚走近那扇门，门突然自己弹开了一条缝，就好像是专门为他开启的一样。门内传来和昨日一样的声音，卡尔本能地往后面的墙角贴去，但门再无动静。  
卡尔自我斗争了许久后最终决定去一睹那声音主人的真容。  
他贴着墙，小心翼翼地向那扇门挪去，屏息凝神，悄悄探出半个脑袋，往房间里张望。而接下来所见的画面让他几乎忘记了藏匿行踪，以致差点从门外摔进房间——一个美丽的青年匍匐在另一个男人的身上，金色的发丝散乱地铺散在床上，下半身吞吐着男人的巨物，媚叫连连。  
他是谁？是伯爵的孙子吗？但是明明记得他早就已经没有在世的亲人了，而且他那样的人怎么会任凭子孙在这里做出如此放浪之事？那伯爵又在哪呢？身为这里的管家，自己又是否应该向他报告此事？  
正不知道如何是好，那位青年突然向门外瞟了一眼，与卡尔的视线正好相撞，但又很快收回目光，仿佛刚才那一瞬只是他的错觉。  
卡尔再一次地跑开了，他不敢再看下去，那青年的眼睛太过美丽，如极寒之地的海水，一不小心就会深深坠入再难离开。  
翌日，卡尔试探性地问了伯爵几句，仍是一无所获。也许这里正处于某种危险的境地，比如闹鬼、诅咒之类的，但是伯爵本人对此并不知晓。于是卡尔这次把每个房间都寻了个遍，还是没有发现任何值得怀疑的地方，这使得卡尔对此更为好奇了。  
当晚卡尔又用同样的方式溜进了宅邸，这次他不再和之前那样步步都谨慎慢行，而是直奔那间房间。  
今天的门从一开始就是虚掩的，正好留出一条足以看全床上所发生的事的缝，似乎已经恭候多时。卡尔接受了这个暗示，如它所愿地站在门后窥伺着门内的一切。  
依旧是那个金发青年，他身下的男人和昨天的是同一个，又好像是另一个，因为他的脸上多出了一道道岁月的痕迹，正常人是无法在一天之内衰老如此之多的。  
那个青年附下身在男人颈边吐着气，纤细的腰肢贴上了男人的小腹，这本是多么香艳的画面，然而那个男人原本享受的神情突然变得痛苦起来，极力地想把身上的青年推远，看上去娇弱的青年却紧紧附在他身上怎么也推不开，直到男人的身躯极速收缩遍布褶皱如同干枯的树木，他终于停止了挣扎，同时也停止了呼吸。  
青年从男人身上爬起，直直地望向门缝的方向，一丝不挂。  
他一定是看见自己了——这次卡尔可以确认。  
“进来吧。”他的声音和外貌一样甜腻。  
卡尔推门进去，目光被床上的人所吸引——如果那个还能称之为“人”的话。  
“既然来了，能麻烦帮我把这个丢掉吗？”青年指向床上的尸体，明明是请求的语气却让人不敢拒绝。  
这种说话的方式似乎在哪听到过。  
是在哪？  
卡尔打量着尸体，一时无从下手，最后还是戴上手套硬着头皮把它拖到了阳台的花园里填埋，让它成为了植物的养料。  
回到室内后，青年又提出了第二个请求：“能再帮我准备一下浴室吗？我想我需要清理一下。”  
“好的。”虽然自己没必要听他的指挥，但还是不自觉地就答应了。  
隔着帘子卡尔不由自主地注视着这个青年的身影，怎么想都觉得有一种莫名的熟悉感。不是在哪见过他的那种熟悉，而是他的一举一动、一言一语都让卡尔觉得似曾相识。  
“你在看我？”青年显然注意到了他的视线。  
“对不起，我……”  
话还没说完，只见青年一把拉开帘子走了出来，水珠落了一地。他注视着卡尔，随手拿起浴巾，但没有裹在身上，而是稍作擦拭后直接扔在了地上。  
“跪下。”他说。  
卡尔单膝下跪，低下头不敢再看他。  
突然青年的右足踩上了他的左肩，未擦干的水珠顺着肩膀下滑，衬衫湿了一大片。  
“衣服都湿了，不脱掉吗？”他的声音带着笑意。  
卡尔开始解衬衫的纽扣，解到第三个时，也许是嫌他动作太慢了，青年直接用脚扯开了他的上衣，卡尔从未遇到过这样的事情，只能被他引着走，等回过神的时候已经被摁在了床上。  
近距离观赏着他的眼睛，似乎能与过去的某些回忆重合。  
“你真的……不认识我？”青年的嘴唇几乎要贴上他的脸，却迟迟不肯落下，好像非要他说出个正确答案不可。  
卡尔摇头，他拼命检索着记忆的片段，更加确信了自己一定从未见过这样美丽的人，不然怎会毫无印象？  
“那如果说，今晚换我服侍你呢？”他的声音稍显不满。  
他刚才说什么？难道……回想起之前的众多疑点，再仔细观察他的容貌，心脏好像突然被什么敲击了一下，脑海里有个答案呼之欲出，却又不敢回答。  
“说出我的名字，你知道的……” 他的声音像是羽毛在心尖撩拨。  
卡尔无法再拒绝，所有的线索汇向一处，他终于说出了脑内盘旋已久的猜想：“……约瑟夫。”  
青年笑了笑：“竟真敢直呼主人的名字，胆子倒不小。”说罢落下了第一个吻。  
他的吻像是甜蜜的麻药，直接侵入神经麻痹了理智，卡尔情不自禁地回吻了上去，不论是好奇心还是恐惧，亦或者是伦理道德，把一切都抛诸脑后，此刻他只想尽快占有他，占有他的全部，在他身上留下自己的印记，听他因自己而发出欢愉之声……  
就像是舞台上被操纵的提线木偶，没有自己的意识，跟着指引行动，卡尔跟随着本能，潜意识里关于危险的警告被表意识的冲动掩埋，从咽喉到锁骨，从胸口到小腹，在他那如白瓷般的肌肤上留下点点红印。  
意识太过混乱，他已经记不清自己是怎么进入他的，又在他体内发泄了多少次，唯一清楚的是他一直在笑着，无论是因愉悦而呻吟还是因疼痛而流泪，他总是一脸游刃有余的微笑，仿佛一切尽在他的掌控之中。  
又一次的发泄过后，眼角余光刚巧扫过阳台的花圃，突然回忆起方才那个男人的惨状，那惊悚的画面瞬间让他冷静了下来，他停止了动作，看着身下雪白的身躯，意识到似乎有哪里不对劲。  
他身上为什么没有任何痕迹？  
他的身体好像什么都没发生过，没有颈间的吻痕，没有大腿内侧的掐痕，什么都没有，就连泛红的结合处也随着动作的停止而以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
好奇心再度涌起，他的双手鬼迷心窍般地环上那纤细的脖颈，突然发力紧紧地扼住了他的咽喉。他的呼吸越来越弱，神情越来越痛苦，可那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛依旧望着他，直至瞳孔逐渐涣散，卡尔这才松了手。  
天哪，自己这是做了什么，这究竟是……  
还未来得及整理思绪，身下人忽然深吸了一口气，卡尔心中一惊，约瑟夫看着他，笑得比刚才更厉害了。  
“喂，你到底在想什么啊？你的东西还在我里面呢！”  
他脖子上的掐痕和其它痕迹一样，很快就消失了。  
“你到底是什么？”  
“还是第一次有人这样问我。”  
“回答我！”他的手再次覆上了他的咽喉。  
“哦，别这样。”他挪开他的手，“你知道你是杀不死我的。”  
约瑟夫换成跨坐在卡尔身上的姿势，反问道：“你觉得我的外貌怎么样？”  
“很、很美……”卡尔不敢看他的眼睛。  
“几年前我看见镜中自己衰老的样子，无法接受青春已逝，所以许下了永远年轻的愿望，无论代价。”他说，“恶魔似乎听到了我的祈愿，于是每天日落之后我会变成现在这幅模样，年轻美丽，永远如此。”  
“但是，”他望向花园，“作为代价，每天太阳升起的时候我的样子会变得比原先更衰老可怖，并且需要每晚吸取他人的生命来延续我的寿命。”  
“你有没有后悔过？”  
“有什么好后悔的？一时的美丽总比看着时光流逝而无能为力好。”  
“告诉我这些没关系吗？”卡尔不敢相信他竟然就这样把一切都告诉了自己。  
“嗯。”他附身贴上他的身体，在他的耳边轻笑，“两个人是无法保守一个秘密的，除非其中的一个已经死了。”  
卡尔想起那具尸体的惨状，自己也会变成那样吗？不知是因为恐惧还是因为惊讶，一时间竟忘记了挣扎。他闭上眼睛，等待着生命被抽离，却只等来了脸颊上的一个轻吻。  
“算了。”约瑟夫放开他，“看在你平日工作完成得不错的份上，你还是活着比较有意思。”  
卡尔睁开双眼，直接跌入了那蓝色的冰湖，他正笑着看着他。  
“算上今天，每七天，我吸取了足够的生命之后，你可以在这里留宿一晚。”他继续补充，“不过天亮前必须离开。”  
“是。”  
无论如何，距离今日破晓的第一缕曙光，还有很长一段时间。


End file.
